1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronic tool devices, more specifically a device used to identify multiple two-conductor alarm wires that originate from a common location and terminate at individual remote locations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Two-conductor alarm wire is used in the installation of hard-wired alarms systems. The two-conductor alarm wire connects the remotely placed sensors to a main control panel. In residential and commercial applications the sensors could monitor windows, doors, phone service panels or other items that need to be monitored by an alarm system. During installation of such an alarm system identification of conductor pairs necessary for the sensors can be a time consuming task on applications that require the monitoring of many windows and doors, especially if they are located at distant remote locations.
An extensive search was done for prior art in this field of invention but nothing revealed itself to be close to my invention except U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,293 by inventor Otto Schnack issued on Sep. 11, 1984. U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,293 is a multi-conductor cable test unit for testing multi-conductor cables for shorts, broken wires and crossed wires. U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,293 uses light-emitting diodes to indicate status of tests it is performing on cables. It does not provide a way to immediately alert the user of its status while user is at a remote location. Nor does the invention provide a way to locate buried wires within wall of a structure. Nothing is currently available with the ability to perform these two tasks simultaneously.